My Mentor's Kink
by EnigmaRose
Summary: They've fallen into a routine. Dr. Cox stays in control because then he can pretend it's something it's not. But control is a funny thing. JDCox.


"My Mentor's Kink"

Pairing: JD/Cox

Rating NC-17

Categories: Slash, short fic, role-play, sex, PWP

A/N: I'm still working on and planning to continue "My Wish." I've just been working like mad and don't have a solid block of time to focus on it. I'm just throwing out this little PWP in the meantime, for funsies.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Scrubs _or the characters therein.

"Say it."

"I can't. It's too weird."

"Fucking say it, Ashley, or I'll bite it off."

JD was lying, splayed out on his bed, wrists bound over his head, with Dr. Cox kneeling between his thighs. He was naked, but his mentor was fully clothed. This was their customary position for the surreptitious sex they'd been having off-and-on for a month, or whenever Dr. Cox's desire won out over his discomfort over the idea of suddenly being sexually attracted to another man. Usually, their encounters included some sort of domination over JD. Perhaps this was Cox's way of taking control over what he felt for his protégée, or perhaps he just liked making sex an extension of their work dynamic. Whatever the reason, they most often found themselves in a similar position to this: JD bound and helpless and Cox completely in control. This dirty talk he was demanding from JD was new, however, and the submissive doctor was feeling very awkward.

"I just, I can't…" At this, Dr. Cox leaned forward and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"What was that, Mandy?" Cox growled. JD's breath hitched as the sting in his cheek turned to tingling anticipation at the feeling of being punished. Dr. Cox slid down, holding his body above the other man, but close enough so that it made JD's hair stand on end all over his body. He positioned his mouth over the head of JD's erection, and breathed, hot and wet, over the straining organ. JD thrust his hips upward, and Cox responded by digging his fingers hard into JD's hips and slamming them back down on the bed. Still holding his bound lover, Dr. Cox spoke again, moving his mouth closer to JD's twitching hard-on with each word. "Say. It. Now." JD bit his lip and exhaled to keep from moaning. "Say it, or I swear to God, I'll bite down right now." To prove he wasn't bluffing, he bared his teeth and began to close his mouth.

"Okay okay! Please suck my cock!" JD tentatively opened the eyes that he'd screwed shut in anticipation of pain to find Dr. Cox sitting back on his heels and smirking.

"Was that so hard? Of course I'll 'suck your cock,' princess, but you're going to suck mine first." The next words were whispered into JD's ear, as a tongue traced the outside of it intermittently. "And then, I'll reward you by giving you the best blow-job of your life. I'll run my tongue all over your hot, hard, throbbing cock, and suck on your balls until you can't stand it. If you've done a good job with me, then I'll let you come, but if I don't like your performance, I'll tease you and tease you until you beg me for release, but you won't get it. So, if I were you, I'd stretch that jaw and will away your gag reflex now, or you'll have blue balls for the rest of your life." With this, JD lost the battle with his vocal cords, and moaned huskily, twisting his head away to stop the rippling of pleasure running from his ear to his painfully hard cock.

Dr. Cox gripped his throat. "You don't moan until I say you can moan. You got that?" JD swallowed hard and tried to nod. When Cox was satisfied that his protégée would behave, he released his grip and swung his legs over JD's chest. JD couldn't hide a grin as he realized, only slightly to his surprise, that his reluctant sex buddy was already hard. He could see the outline of his erection through his scrub-bottoms, and was embarrassed to discover that his mouth was watering at the sight of it. Cox slipped his hands into his waistband and hooked it downward, letting his erection spring forward. He smirked as he watched JD's pupils dilate, and delighted in watching the younger man's reaction as he stroked his own cock mere centimeters from JD's face.

"Open your mouth." JD obeyed, and Cox pushed his hips forward, allowing the head to trace the outline of JD's lips. He grunted slightly at the feel of the helpless man's soft lips on his glans. He saw (and felt) JD push his mouth toward the entreating organ, sticking his tongue out to try and grab a taste.

"Oh, you want this? Hm?" JD nodded, wordlessly, and the innocent, submissive look on his face went right to Cox's groin, as he struggled to maintain his air of control. "You asked for it." He said, finally, as he thrust his pelvis forward without warning, sending his entire length down JD's throat. He shifted forward so that his weight was positioned over JD's head and his hands were gripping the headboard. For a moment, he reveled in the hot wetness of JD's throat, and almost lost it right there, imaging how JD must look, his face covered and his mouth stretched wide. Then, he shifted his weight back slightly, so that the kid could breathe. That turned out to be somewhat of a mistake, as it allowed him to see what he'd been imagining: JD's eyes shut tightly, his mouth open and his tongue moving up and down, frantically trying to please his lover. The kid looked so earnest and, oh, the feeling of those eager lips and tongue on his cock was indescribable. There was something else, too, behind the feeling of arousal and the heady rush of control, and Cox shifted forward again to squelch it.

"Start sucking, Newbie." JD did just that, and Cox moaned, despite himself, resting his head on the forearm that was anchored to the headboard, essentially keeping him from falling on JD. The younger doctor's throat muscles were contracting and relaxing rhythmically, and Cox could feel wave after wave of pleasure rolling over his lower stomach and shooting outward. He knew that he'd come soon if he didn't pull back, so, abruptly, he lifted himself out of JD's mouth, with a "pop." He sat back on his heels, still straddling JD's chest, and began slowly running his hand over the length of his cock, idly twisting, trying to step back from imminent orgasm. JD was still gazing at him, but now his mouth was partly closed, lips swollen, and eyes glazed. He seemed to be waiting for the next command.

'I've trained him well.' Cox had to stop himself from outwardly smiling at the thought.

"I'm going to jerk myself off, now, and you're going to watch." Cox gritted out, trying to mask the slur of pleasure. "Then, you're going to open your mouth wide and I'm going to come all over your girly little face." JD's eyes widened and his hips twitched. He licked his lips and nodded.

"Stick out your tongue." JD did as he was told, and Dr. Cox lifted his hips up and positioned himself over the kid's face, so that JD's tongue could trace lazy circles over his balls. When it did, Cox's eyes rolled back, and his hips bucked, sending his cock forward through the circle of his fist. "Oh, fuck, Newbie. Yess." He hissed. He pumped his fist over himself, faster and faster, focusing his mind on the tongue between his legs. "Shit, that feels goo—" His moan was cut off when JD's tongue suddenly darted forward and pushed up inside him. He was about to curse at his insolent lover when he felt a jolt of pleasure from JD's tongue curling forward inside him, and, before he could stop himself, hit the point of no return. He barely had time to pull away and aim for JD's face when his orgasm ripped through him. He watched, helplessly, as his cum spurted out over the younger man's mouth and chin, gripped in one of his most intense orgasms in recent memory. He barely registered the sex-glazed expression on his lover's face, as the kid gazed up at him, arousal tugging at his features but not masking the look of smug terror on his face (was smug terror possible? If so, JD had achieved it).

For a long moment, both men were silent and completely still. JD could feel his mentor's cum cooling on his face. He wondered if Dr. Cox wasn't talking because he was embarrassed, because he was furious, or because he was about to deliver the beating of his life. Maybe it was all three. Finally, Dr. Cox ran a hand over his face, and let it trail down to his softening cock, pulling his scrubs back up.

"That was a ballsy move there, Newbie. A ballsy move. I, honest to God, can't decide whether to punish you or reward you, because, sure as shootin, that felt good. I mean, honestly, Cecilia, where did you learn to do that?" He swung his leg off of JD as the kid simply shrugged and smiled impishly. "Hmm. Aw, hell, you earned it."

Keeping JD bound, Cox slid off the bed and stripped off his scrub bottoms and t-shirt in record time. He laid his now-naked body directly on top of JD. JD could feel his heart leap at the full-on skin contact, and suddenly wondered if his entire body was on fire. When Dr. Cox's mouth closed over his own, he was positive that this was how he was going to die. The lips on his began to nibble and suck on his lower one, pausing to part and allow a tongue to gently play with his own. Then, they were gone and moving downward, suckling 'just so' on his neck. JD gasped and felt the pleasure shoot to his groin. Cox chuckled against his skin, and moved his head lower, pausing against JD's nipple to circle it lightly with his tongue. He felt the nipple harden under his tongue in response, and moved to the other one, hoping to get the same reaction.

Neither man could have explained where the sudden tenderness was coming from. Usually sex was hard and fast, both men (Dr. Cox) telling themselves that if there wasn't any intimacy, any gentleness, it wasn't really gay. JD wasn't going to question this sudden change of heart; perhaps for fear that it would break the spell. He, for one, wasn't running from the mouth that had been on his--the same one that was now placing open-mouthed kisses along his abdomen, so gently JD thought he might die from the overwhelming emotion. Ok, maybe he was a little girl.

"Do you want this?" The question snapped JD out of his reverie, and he looked down to see Dr. Cox, breathing slightly heavier than usual and resting his chin against his hipbone. JD wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the older man's voice crack. Before JD could breathe an "Oh God, yes" into the stillness, Cox's voice hardened again, and he lifted his head.

"Because I'm going to suck you off whether you like it or not." The statement had JD biting back a smile; now he knew it was a quick recovery from whatever had originally stripped the acerbic tone from Cox's manner. What man would refuse a blow-job?

"Fucking Newbie" Cox muttered as he settled his head between JD's legs. JD's left thigh twitched as the tip of a tongue lightly ran a path from the inside of his knee to the crease in his groin. He exhaled sharply.

"Watch it. What'd I say about moaning, Christina?" JD settled himself back into the familiar submissive role and pressed his lips shut. What happened next had him breaking his master's rule, and earned him a hard slap across the stomach. Cox's mouth closed over his scrotum and sucked, hard, drawing his balls into his mouth. A moan was wrenched from JD's mouth, as he couldn't brace himself against the pleasure that shot through him. Cox snarled at him as he administered the punishment, and gave him another suck, his eyes daring the younger man to moan again. JD obediently said nothing. He said nothing when those lips closed over the head and sucked sharply. He said nothing when that tongue traced the underside of his erection, achingly slowly. He said nothing when those fingers danced up and down the length of his cock, applying alternately light and firm pressure on different points until JD was ready to rip through his restraints and bring himself to orgasm. Finally, there was the demand: poised to him again with a growl and a curled lip.

"Say it again."

"Will you suck my cock?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Will you suck my cock—please?"

With one final glance into his eyes, he bent over and slid his mouth over JD, enveloping what he could into that warm wetness. JD moaned now, with abandon, not caring what punishment he got, and not flinching (much) when the hand connected with the outside of his thigh. The mouth moving up and down started picking up speed, a hand picking up the slack. JD's head fell back onto the pillow until he felt his mentor's eyes on him, and he looked up again.

"I'm going to watch your face while I make you come."

Cox kept his word as his eyes never left JD's. He pulled his head up to get a more comfortable angle (doms should _never_ have to be uncomfortable) and concentrated on sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around the underside and reveling in the moans he received every time it swiped over _the spot_ and the sharp intake of breath every time he punished the kid for it. His pumping fist tightened, forcing JD's orgasm closer and closer.

"Oh, fuck…" Dr. Cox was too turned on to administer a blow when JD spoke. In fact, he could feel his erection pressing against the bedspread. He simply moved his fist faster and sucked harder. He could tell JD was close; his cheeks were flushed and his breathing shallower, but he never broke his mentor's gaze. Dr. Cox issued one final command:

"Come for me."

The words hit JD hard, and with a strangled groan, he bucked his hips up. He wanted to throw his head back as he anticipated his orgasm, but he forced himself to look into his mentor's eyes as the pleasure overtook him. Gasping, he came hard, only vaguely aware of his cum spilling over Dr. Cox's hand, the older man watching his face intently the entire time. The feeling of being studied during orgasm added a new dimension of pleasure, and JD could feel the throb of his orgasm course through him well after he stopped spurting.

"Oh….wow." He finally whispered, as Cox wiped his hand on his own abdomen (Interesting) and quickly jerked himself to a second, silent orgasm. JD forced down his arousal at watching and closed his eyes. They flew open when he felt his hands being untied and something cool and wet landed on his face. He removed the washcloth to find Cox standing next to the bed, nodding in his direction.

"Clean yourself up, will ya?" JD wiped his face (Oh, yeah, that was still there) and tossed the washcloth across the room. He rubbed the feeling back into his hands, and sat up, leaning over to grab his clothes. This was the other part of their sometime-sex-buddies ritual: afterward, JD would silently get dressed and go, sometimes with their dirty sheets in tow to wash at his apartment, because if the evidence wasn't there, it didn't happen.

"Just where do you think you're going?" JD stiffened at the voice behind him, not daring to look over his shoulder.

"Did you want me to wash the clothes you wore today, too?" He wasn't _too_ bitter—or sarcastic. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and winced when it pulled him back down to the bed.

"Well, yes…but you can do that on your way home in the morning." Cox stretched out on the bed, gesturing toward the nook his outstretched arm and chest made. "Are you going to keep staring at me like I'm your favorite boy band member? Because, I gotta say, it's not the most flattering look. I'm sorry, I know you got up early to do your makeup and shave your legs, but it needs to be said."

"Wait a minute. The Great Dr. Cox actually wants to cuddle afterward?" Cox narrowed his eyes in response.

"If you keep that up, Felicia, you can just go home. And there's a lot of laundry in my hamper you can take with you. Now get over here." He snarled. JD gave in, because they both knew he had wanted to all along (but did they both know that they _both_ wanted to?).

"As always, the rule still applies, Newbie. If you tell _anyone_, anywhere, anytime, ever, ever,ever, about any of this, especially this" at this, he gestured toward their intertwined bodies, "I will make sure that you land in Sacred Heart—as a patient—and, God help me, I'll assign you to Nervous Guy." JD smiled to himself and snuggled closer against his lover's chest. He wondered who was really in control.


End file.
